


darling so it goes

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, time line is weird i did no research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: a very short look at mark and gordo's relationship before the events of wolfsong





	darling so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> i just really really wanted mark and gordo dancing to "can't help falling in love" but i wrote this instead. maybe someday my attention span will allow me to expand on this idea but today is not that day.

Gordo Livingstone was the most beautiful person Mark Bennett had ever laid eyes on. He was expressive and bright, full of energy with a crooked grin and freckles on the back of his neck like exploding constellations. Gordo smelled like raw earth and sunshine and decaying leaves. And every time Mark looked at him he was amazed to find Gordo looking back. Looking like Gordo wanted him as much as Mark did.

It was a breathless summer and Mark hoped it never ended. They were twenty years old and free to howl at the moon and dance under the stars. They listened to records in Gordo’s room with the window open and Elvis crooning. They danced to that record again and again, Gordo mouthing the words into Mark’s skin like he couldn’t help it.  It took no thinking for Mark to give Gordo his wolf, it took no thinking at all. They were young and impossible and Gordo took Mark’s wolf and said _yes_ and _yes_ and _yes_.

“Mine,” Mark said and bit kisses like promises into the column of Gordo’s throat. He said, “Forever.”

“Yes,” Gordo said. _Yes_ and _yes_ and _yes_.

 Mark took him running on the full moon, tackled him and sprawled out under the stars and licked lines over tattoos that shone like spot lights. He loved the way magic tasted on Gordo’s skin, loved the way it hummed through his body and belonged there.

“Mine,” Gordo said and dug sharp fingers into the pale skin of Mark’s back. Because he was, because they both were. Because Mark was Gordo’s tether and Mark loved him and Gordo loved him back. Because Gordo was Mark’s tether too.

And then that summer splintered into an early winter, Gordo’s father striping himself away from the pack and leaving Gordo broken and hurting in the aftermath. Mark tried to soothe the sting with gentle fingers but pulled back nubs from Gordo’s biting words. And Gordo broke, his rage turning inward, and he was hollow but Mark still loved him.

Mark would never stop loving him. Even when it hurt.

So Mark stayed, even when Gordo pushed him away, even when Gordo screamed. He stayed and he kept his touch and his words gentle because it was what Gordo deserved and what he needed. Gordo cracked and he cracked until what was left was raw and molten at its core and Mark did his best to hold him together.

“I love you,” Mark said, because it was true.

“I love you too,” Gordo whispered and buried himself in Mark because the world was cruel but at least they had this.

Winter broke into early spring thaw and with the dew came awful news. Joe, little Joseph who was most loved by his entire pack, was taken. Worse, Joe was being held captive. Worse, Joe was being tortured. And everything in Mark screamed for him to find his nephew, to bring him home, but to do that he had to leave.

“No,” Gordo said.

“Yes,” Mark pleaded.

And because bad things come in threes, Gordo gives Mark his wolf back. Everything hurts. Mark remembers being twenty and love sick, holding Gordo’s face in his hands and kissing him because everything was beautiful and raw and real. And now he’s older, not much but he feels it, and Gordo is handing him his heart and asking him to take it back.

“If you go,” Gordo said, “I can’t have this. It’s not fair.”

It’s not, and Gordo’s not fair either because this is _Joe_. Mark, hurting and hurt and angry, takes his wolf back. Gordo has been dark since his father left but now he is black in anguish and Mark can’t look at him anymore so he turns his back on the best thing he’s ever had and he goes.

Because he had to.

Because he didn’t have a choice.

Green Creek is not different when the Bennetts return. Or, it is but only in the way that things feel different when you get older. Time passed, Joe brought them Ox and with him came Gordo. Gordo who is older but darker from time and sadness. Gordo who is still the most beautiful person Mark has ever laid eyes on.

And when Mark looked at him, for the first time ever, Gordo wasn’t looking back.


End file.
